What Happened to Quinn Fabray
by olive.eyes
Summary: What made Quinn Fabray snap during that fateful summer break?


"What happened to you, Quinn?"

"You happened."

* * *

He was the bad boy. It was the reason every girl wanted him. He could change a person. No one knew better than Quinn Faberry. After sleeping with Puck, she could honestly say she was a changed person. He'd changed her like a transformer- like the Optimus Prime her younger brother James was constantly talking about. Who cares, throughout that movie she was only focused on Shia LeBeouf and his good looks. Not her fault.

Anyway, Puck had changed her. She was no longer the innocent Church girl anymore. She started to resent Church. She had sex before marriage, therefore she was doomed to hell anyway. Her father noticed changes with her, and forced them out of her system.

She supposed that the changes had only fully set in when she lost Beth.

She dyed her hair and changed her clothes to make him want her again. She knew he'd never want her as a good girl again, so she changed to get him back. She smoked- something she'd never felt any draw to before, but now found it a way for 'Quinn time'.

It didn't work. He wanted the old Quinn, but she couldn't see it. She didn't think anyone would want the prude girl she was before. Even _Finn _dated the freaky Rachel Berry and got more action than with her. Quinn detested who she was. Even though no one ever found out, she got a tattoo. It was only little, a small word traced through layers of skin into her left hip. Tattooed permanently into her was Beth's birth date, with N.P on top and Q.F written underneath. It made her smile, the italic swirled writing. It was a source of calm whenever she felt the world was getting to be too much.

She thought no one would ever see it, then she went to a party. She met Puck in the garden. She'd been smoking, trying to remember why she'd come to the party in the first place. When he'd asked her that same question, she'd shrugged coolly, stating that she was exercising her free will.

He couldn't tell that inside she was screaming that she'd come to see him.

They'd been drunk. He'd asked a lot of questions- why are you smoking, how are you doing, is everything okay… It made her feel sick, the pity he must of felt towards her. She'd told him angrily that she was fine, and just as she'd tried to stage a dramatic walk out, she'd tripped and she'd been sent flying at the floor. He'd caught her wrist and fallen with her, twisting them in the air so she landed on him, chest to chest.

He'd smiled, tucking a short strand of pink hair behind her ear, and eyeing the nose ring with distaste. He'd asked what happened to her, and she'd replied that it was him.

He'd leant in then, capturing her lips in his own in an almost angry way, trying to show her that he still loved her, and she'd whispered that she needed him. He'd understood, and she'd climbed off him, smiling as he took her hand and pulled her into the party and out of the front door, walking her to his empty house (His mother had a date) and kissing her senseless on his bed. They'd started to strip each other during kisses, and he'd gone to remove her thong and start the sexual activities when he'd noticed some black writing on her left hip. He'd traced the tattoo and she'd suddenly got very scared, not wanting to see his reaction to the permanent stain on her tanned skin.

He'd called after her, trying to tell her to stop, but she was already outside, wearing her black dress (short and tight, just right for her new persona) inside out and her shoes still somewhere on his bedroom floor.

She'd sobbed all the way home and collapsed in her mothers arms, listening as her mom told her that all men were idiots, when they were teenagers or adults. She hadn't mentioned the inside out dress or filthy feet.

The next week, when Quinn had started school after the summer holidays, Puck approached her, asking her when she'd got the tattoo. She'd ignored him, and he'd left, defeated.

Later that day, he'd cornered her. He trapped her in the girls bathrooms, asking the swooning freshman girls to leave and shooting them a charming smile before slamming the door behind them and locking it.

He'd told her he liked the tattoo, and he wished she had of told him. She'd screamed at him, and he'd taken it. He'd let her get it all out and then caught her as she fell to the ground, shaking with sobs.

He'd then taken off his shirt- yes, taken off his shirt- and turned his back to her. Confused through the blurry tears, she'd focused and seen a black mark on his back. It read 'PQB' and the bold letters were across his right shoulder blade. She'd grinned, and he'd kissed her, telling her he loved her and it was going to be okay.

Who knew he was right?

* * *

"How can you not see that I still love you?"

"You don't really send the best signs. But for the record I love you too. Still."


End file.
